Siénteme, Deshónrame, Sáname
by Lilaluux
Summary: Determinada a encontrar a los hermanos Elric, Winry se dirige a la Central. Definitivamente la vida está llena de sorpresas, y ciertamente ella no esperaba una como esta. *TRADUCCION* -Fic de Ryoko Blue-.


**Siénteme, Deshónrame, Sáname**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada aquí me pertenece **.** Fullmetal Alchemist es propiedad absoluta de Hiromu Arakawa. Esta historia es propiedad de Ryoko Blue, y cuento con toda su autorización para traducirla y publicarla en español

 **.-.-.-.**

Para Andrea

…

 **Summary:** Determinada a encontrar a los hermanos Elric, Winry se dirige a la Central. Definitivamente la vida está llena de sorpresas, y ciertamente ella no esperaba una como esta.

 **Pareja:** Roy Mustang x Winry Rockbell. Contenido fuerte.

¡Advertidos estáis!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Prólogo**

¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Cómo llegue a este particular punto de mi vida?

El reloj marca cerca de las dos de la mañana y me encuentro aquí sentada en esta ventana mirando a través de ella como la lluvia golpea con fuerza contra el cristal, con mis piernas junto a mi pecho, sólo observo.

Apoyo mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas.

¿Por qué no puedo irme? ¿Por qué no puedo decir no? ¿Qué me pasa? Siempre regreso. No quiero regresar ¿cierto? Quiero estar lejos… pero no quiero. Es como no tener control de mi misma.

¿Qué dirían Ed o Al si pudieran verme ahora? Ni siquiera sé dónde están. No estoy cerca de encontrarlos de como estuve hace medio año. Cierto, Ed me envía una carta de vez en cuando, pero para el momento que la recibo, los hermanos Elric ya se han marchado hacia otro lugar. Ni siquiera Ed no ha retornado para una reparación. ¿Qué si está muerto?

Estoy segura que mi cara palideció con el último pensamiento.

Me doy cuenta de que no quiero que Ed me vea así, no quiero que él sepa lo que he estado haciendo. Estoy tan avergonzada de mi misma en todas las formas posibles, pero no importa porque sin importar que, siempre regreso a esto. ¿Qué es esto exactamente? Tengo miedo hasta de darle un nombre. Tal vez me sentiré menos sucia si no nombro lo que es, alguien de mi edad no debería estar pensando en estas cosas, no debería siquiera estar viviendo esta especie de acuerdo. No, no es verdad… no es realmente un acuerdo. Es…

Escuchó un movimiento detrás de mí y me pongo rígida, hasta que todo vuelve a quedarse en calma, y nuevamente me relajo.

Hace seis meses deje mi hogar en el campo, para mudarme a la ajetreada Central. Vine aquí buscando cualquier información que pudiera conseguir de Ed y Al. Estaba tan determinada de seguirlos hasta el fin del mundo, si tan solo tuviera alguna esperanza de saber dónde estaban. Sabía que probablemente tomaría algo de tiempo así que rente un pequeño apartamento, no estaba en una mala zona, el lugar era hasta bonito. La renta era barata ya que algunas veces la calefacción tendía a estancarse de vez en cuando y el agua pasaba de fría a caliente de golpe.

Mis habilidades con el automail resultaron útiles en una gran ciudad como esta. Tenía algunos rivales de oficio, y no creo que les simpatice mucho. Soy prácticamente una experta en lo que hago. Personalmente, creo que sólo están celosos.

Un relámpago ilumino la oscuridad del cielo lluvioso durante un instante. Normalmente me gusta la lluvia, pero no esta noche. Hace que todo parezca deprimente y frío.

Unas manos me recorren los hombros y salto ligeramente, sobresaltándome ya que no escuche ningún movimiento detrás de mí. Si fuera lista, ya me habría marchado y me hubiese ido directo a casa, a mi apartamento. ¿De verdad quiero estar aquí, así? Intento alejarme del tacto, pero el fuerte agarre obviamente no tiene intención de soltarme.

No girare la cabeza, no voy a mirar.

A este punto debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pero hay momentos cuando se siente completamente nuevo y eso me preocupa y me aterra. Esta es una de esas veces.

Unos suaves dedos con su dulce caricia me recorren la parte posterior del cuello y se abren paso a través de mi rubio cabello, masajeándome el cuero cabelludo y cierro mis ojos. Esos dedos son bastantes hábiles y me derriten por completo en ocasiones, aquello realmente me asusta. Siempre lo hace. Es completamente inapropiado, sé que lo es. Ha sido así desde el principio. El dueño de esos dedos, de esa mano que me toca es de lejos muy mayor para mí, como yo soy muy joven para él. Me pregunto si es ilegal. Además está el hecho que supuestamente debo odiarlo hasta el día en que muera. La vergüenza me recorre las venas y me muevo hacia delante, fuera de su alcance.

–No pienses en eso –me dice con una voz suave y deliciosa como el chocolate. Me mareo ante el sonido de su voz. Se sienta detrás de mí y envuelve mi cadera con un brazo.

–Debería irme ya –digo, pero no hago ningún movimiento por levantarme–. Debería empacar mis cosas y regresar al campo donde pertenezco.

–Siempre dices eso, pero jamás haces un mínimo intento en hacerlo realmente –es su engreída respuesta y yo me muevo con intención de ponerme en pie sólo para que él me atraiga más cerca. Si, ya recuerdo, lo odio, especialmente cuando acerca su rostro y sus labios a mi hombro y sus manos comienzan a estrujar mis caderas y se deslizan sobre mi vientre. Mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente…

¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Cómo llegue a este particular punto de mi vida?

¿Por qué yo, Winry Rockbell, permito esto… por qué le permito a esta persona que odio… esta persona que Ed odia… a esta persona… a Roy Mustang tocarme?

Necesito regresar, regresar a donde todo empezó para descubrir en que momento perdí la cabeza en mi desesperada necesidad de encontrar a Ed y Al. ¿Vendrías conmigo en mi viaje interior y enfrentarlo conmigo? No creo ser capaz de pasar por esto sola otra vez. ¿Qué dices? Ven conmigo y descubramos juntos que fue lo que sucedió.

* * *

 **...**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Antes que todo debo de aclarar que soy 100% fan del RoyxRiza y EdwardxWinry, esas son mis dos parejas favoritas. Entonces…**

 **¿Por qué estoy publicando algo de una pareja tan inusual como esta? Pues por una única razón. A petición de una amiga seguidora de mi traducción en el viaje de Chihiro, me pregunto por una traductora para un fic el cual quería que lo tradujeran. Cada traducción es un reto y una oportunidad para mí y acepte hacerme cargo.**

 **Andrea, esto es para ti**

 **Pero, debo recalcar que esta historia a pesar de ir en contra del cannon, es realmente muy atrayente. Con cada capítulo que vaya subiendo podrán comprobarlo.**

 **Saludos y espero comenten que les parece este nuevo proyecto.**

 **Rossy.**


End file.
